"Angels’ Dance"
"Angels’ Dance" — #0.4 Short Story first printed in Angels' Flight and is now an eBook available for purchase online. It features Jessamy and Galen as the co-leads. * Previous Book or Story: n/a * Next Short Story: #0.5 "Angels' Judgmemt" * Next Book: #1 Angels' Blood * Full Reading List Offical Sypnosis This story takes place 400 years prior to the series. The gentle teacher of angelic young, and the keeper of her people's histories, Jessamy is respected and admired by everyone who knows her. Yet, born unable to soar into flight, she has spent thousands of years trapped in the mountain stronghold of the Refuge, her heart encased in painful loneliness...until the arrival of Galen, warrior angel from a martial court. Rough-edged and blunt, Galen is a weapons-master at home with violence, a stranger to the sweet words it takes to woo a woman--but he is also a man determined to claim Jessamy for his own, to dance with her through the skies denied her for so very long...even if their exhilarating passion proves as dangerous as the landscape of war and unrest that lies before them. ~ Goodreads First Sentence She had seen empires rise and kingdoms fall, queens come and go, archangels clash in battle and drown the world in rivers of blood. Full Plot Summary Write a Summary World-Building Leads * Jessamy: Angel, Historian for all Angelkind, teacher of young angels. Resides and works in the Refuge. Jessamy has a malformed wing since birth and cannot fly. She's about 2,200 years old. * Galen: Warrior Angel—he has just arrived from Titus's court, has come to the Refuge to be the young Raphael's weapons-master. In Titu's court, he He's a big brute with little patience for games and no subtlety at all. Galen is the first one to not walk on eggshells around Jessamy and openly pursues her from the moment he sees her despite her skittishness. He's about 350 years old. Characters * Alia: Jessamy's closest neighbor. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4. ch. 3 * Alexander: Archangel of Persia—CADRE * Aodhan: Angel—one of Raphael's SEVEN. * Augustus: formerly under Galen's command in Titus Court—still considers him his commander. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4. ch. 6 * Azec: Jessamy's student—asks a mischievous question * Caliane: former Archangel; in sleep; Raphael's mother—she sank two cities into the sea with her song before she disappeared. Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. 10 * Dmitri: Vampire—Leader of Raphael's SEVEN; Raphael's second in command. * Elijah: Archange of South America — has not become cruel with his power."Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Emira: Vampire— * Favashi: Archangel of Persia * The Hummingbird: Illium's mother. * Illium: "Bluebell", angel—one of Raphael's SEVEN. * Jason: Angel—one of the SEVEN; Raphael's spymaster. * Keir: Angel—healer ; wise and compassionate. * Lijuan: Zhou Lijuan—Archangel—CADRE—archangel of China * Michaela: Archangel—CADRE—Archangel of Europe * Neha: Archangel—CADRE—Archangel of India and south Asia. * Orios: Titus' Weapons Master —Galen was his subordinate; Happy that Galen is leaving; could only be Orios subordinate. * Raphael: Archangel of New Yor. Galen wants to come to his court. * Rhoswen: Jessamy’s mother—riddled with unnecessary guilt over her daughter being born with a deformed wing. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Rohan: Alexander's son; his Weapons Master "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Saraia: Angel child—one of Jessamy's students; chocolate brown wings with glittering bronze filiments; bronze skin and hair, messy with a shiny ribbon; came to get Jessamy to watch Galen, new to the Refuge, fight Dmitri; * Tanae: Galen's mother, a warrior—showed bone-deep indifference toward Galen all his life. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Titus: Archangel of Southern Africa * Trace is a vampire who works for the Tower. * Uram: Archangel—CADRE—lover of Michaela * Zaria: formerly under Galen's command in Titus Court—still considers him her commander. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 Groups and Organizations * Cadre of Ten: All the Archangels of the world form the Cadre—the ruling body of Archangels * Flitterbies: The children of dead warriors adopted by Titus."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 6 "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 8 "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 * The Seven: groups of warrior angels and vampires loyal to Raphael Titles and Positions *'Guild Director': The person in charge of the Hunters Guild. *'Historian': The angel who keeps and records all the histories of angel-kind *'Scholar': Studies the histories of Angelkind, often focus on a particular area of study; usually apprenticed to the Historian *'The Slayer': a secret positon in the Guild for the person who takes down rogue hunters. *'Weapon's Master': in charge of training and weapons Supe Types * Angels: winged beings * Archangels: Powerful angelic rulers *'Guild Hunters': Hunters that work for the Guild and hunt vampires that have gone rogue from their angel owners by running out on their contracts—or those that have become law-breakers, or killers. * Vampires: made by Angels, must sign a contract of 100 years of servitude. * Ancients: Very, very old Archangels, most of whom are in the Sleep Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Amber: Amber means entangled—it's romantically traditional to give amber to the one you claim as yours, lovers usually exchange amber embedded jewelry — Gold is exchanged for married couples. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 * Angel Dance: Angel love making in the sky * Anshara: deepest of healing sleeps for Angels 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Ascension: Michaela ascended to become an Archangel and part of the Cadre."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 * Made: a vampire is Made, not born * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. Places * Alexander's Palace: aka Rohan's Palace; the center of Alexander's court * The Refuge: neutral retreat, a home for angels to heal, teach, and work as well as a sanctuary for their young. Each archangel has a compound there for their people. * Library: where angel Scholars and the Historian do there work. It has a small room in which Choloars may rest * The Tower: located in New Your City—it is the place from which Raphael runs his territory. * "Journey's Rest” Stations: every archangel had rest stations spread across the world. They were stocked with food weapons and other necessities. It was an unspoken rule that no such location was ever to be compromised or utilized as a place of ambush, as every angel was welcome to use the stations. Raphael kept guards at the remote outposts to ensure safety, rotating them every six months. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Goodreads | Angels' Dance (Guild Hunter, #0.4) by Nalini Singh * Angels' Dance (Guild Hunter) by Nalini Singh * Angels' Flight - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia *Angels’ Flight | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author ✥ Category:Short Stories